Rese ongniel
by siapbossque
Summary: masak dong gue laper nih -kdn bikin sendiri dong, makanya punya tangan jangan dipake buat coli doang -osw
1. Gue

Nama gue ong seongwoo, panggil aja gue ong. Seonggok manusia yang sekarang lagi libur panjang sepanjang-panjangnya karna gue baru aja lulus sma dan lagi nunggu masuk kuliah bulan depan. Baru aja kemarin bokap sama nyokap nanya ke gue;

"ong jadi kapan kamu masuk kuliahnya?"

"bulan depan yah. Akhir bulan agustus aku p2b terus mulai kuliahnya awal September" kata gue dengan semangat pas bokap gue nanya.

"oh jadi kamu pengangguran dong sampe bulan depan?"

Syit. Ini menohok hati.

Jujur aja gue gak pernah suka kalo dibilang pengangguran begini.

Dalam kepala gue yang namanya pengangguran itu yang mukanya loyo terus lusuh begitu, penampilannya uring-uringan, dan setiap hari kerjaannya cuman makan sama tidur doang.

"hehe iya yah" akhirnya gue cuman bisa nyengir sambil nyuap sate yang barusan dibeliin nyokap.

"masih lama banget yah" dia nengok ke kalender disamping dia duduk.

Seketika gue mikir, 'ini semua orang pada bilang begitu, udah bosen liat gue di rumah?!'

Gue yang males jawab akhirnya cuman lanjut makan aja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal orangtua, kenalin nih;

Nama gue ong seongwoo, panggil aja gue ong. Seonggok manusia yang sekarang lagi libur panjang sepanjang-panjangnya karna gue baru aja lulus sma dan lagi nunggu masuk kuliah bulan depan. Baru aja kemarin bokap sama nyokap nanya ke gue;

"ong jadi kapan kamu masuk kuliahnya?"

"bulan depan yah. Akhir bulan agustus aku p2b terus mulai kuliahnya awal September" kata gue dengan semangat pas bokap gue nanya.

"oh jadi kamu pengangguran dong sampe bulan depan?"

Syit. Ini menohok hati.

Jujur aja gue gak pernah suka kalo dibilang pengangguran begini.

Dalam kepala gue yang namanya pengangguran itu yang mukanya loyo terus lusuh begitu, penampilannya uring-uringan, dan setiap hari kerjaannya cuman makan sama tidur doang.

"hehe iya yah" akhirnya gue cuman bisa nyengir sambil nyuap sate yang barusan dibeliin nyokap.

"masih lama banget ya" dia nengok ke kalender disamping dia duduk.

Seketika gue mikir, 'ini semua orang pada bilang begitu, udah bosen liat gue di rumah?!'

Gue yang males jawab akhirnya cuman lanjut makan aja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal orangtua, kenalin nih;

\- Kim Jonghyun

Apa? Ganteng? Ayahable banget?

Iyalah ganteng, makanya anaknya seganteng gue gini.

Bokap gue ini suka bercanda. Tapi kalo udah marah duh bisa hujan panci ini di rumah.

Kerja jadi direktur disalah satu perusahaan. Tapi herannya, kalo biasanya direktur sibuknya kebangetan sampe lembur terus, kalo ayah nggak.

Boro-boro lembur, dia ke kantor aja jarang. Suka-suka dia lah, orang perusahaannya aja punya dia.

Bokap gue ini suka banget sombong ke gue kalo lagi punya duit. Pas gue minta dia dengan resenya gak mau ngasih. Ayah durhaka emang.

Walopun banyak duit , hobi bokap masih lokal kok. Dia suka mancing ikan sama bokap-bokap yang lain.

\- Choi Minki

Nah ini nih nyokap gue yang centil tapi cantik jelita.

Banyak yang bilang gue keserempet cantik dikit dapet dari bunda.

Dia demen banget ngegosip sama ibu-ibu di komplek.

Siapa lagi kalo bukan dia sama tante jisung, tetangga kita, yang selalu punya berita terhangat tentang kelakuan-kelakuan orang di komplek.

Tapi kadang gue suka kesel sama bunda kalo lagi ngegosip, gak inget anak gak inget apa mulutnya nyinyir terus. Malah yang sering dijelek-jelekin gue. Sering bangun telat di rumah lah, gak becus ini lah itu lah.

Untung emak gue, coba kalo bukan udah gue gaplok kali.

PING!!!

Saoloh. Wajar aja gue ini masih anak bbm. Biasa lah hp butut ram nya kecil kalo dipasang line jadinya error. Makanya bisa dibilang gue ini orangnya kudet, aplikasi line gak punya, instagram gak punya, jauhlah pokoknya sampe gue punya twitter, path ato akun medsos yang lain. Kadang-kadang gue juga masih suka buka facebook.

Apa? Mau ngebully gue kaya bunda juga? Gak, gak gue ijinin. Cukup bunda aja lo pada gausah.

Sayang (4)

Dedew daehwi: eh gays temenin gue ke pasar dong

Dedew daehwi: gak ada temen nih

Yang nanya kenapa nama grupnya begitu ya sengaja. Karna adminnya gue jadi suka-suka gue ngasih nama apaan. Dikasih nama sayang biar kalo ada notif yang masuk gue berasa dichat pacar. Maklum jomblo akut memang gini.

Ong: Mls

Dedewhwi: jaad

Dedewhwi: ucupp

Ahnhyngsb: mager gue wi

Parkjihoon: skip gue

Dedewhwi: gue belom jg ngajak lo anj

Mereka berempat temen sepercabean gue. Walopun gue gak cabe, tapi kadang-kadang gue bisa gak sadar udah ikutan cabe kaya mereka. Kenalin dah;

\- Park Jihoon

Bulet.

Gendut.

Semok.

Montok.

Pokoknya apapun yang bisa menggambarkan seberapa gendutnya temen gue satu ini.

Dari mereka bertiga, gue paling deket sama si montok ini. Alesannya sih karna rumah dia yang paling deket sama gue karna kita sekomplek. Kalo dua orang lainnya rumahnya agak jauh.

Jihoon ini temen gue paling nista dalam hal percintaan. Dia udah biasa pacaran dari smp. Namanya juga anak smp yakan, ada yang deketin dikit di pesbuk langsung embat, ada yang manis-manis dikit langsung ngegas. Sampe akhirnya dia ldr an gitu sama 'orang muka burem' yang gue sendiri gak bisa mukanya bentuknya gimana, kotak kah, segi lima kah, gue gak tau. Ketemu sama jihoon juga gak pernah.

Pacaran empat tahun sampe kelas 2 sma, sering putus nyambung juga. Sekarang putus, setengah jam lagi balikan. Gitu terus deh sampe yang terakhir gue inget jihoon curhat dia putus cuman karna ceweknya masang foto profile cowok lain. Goblok banget.

Tapi gak papa, itu masa lalu. Dia sekarang udah ditunggu masa depannya, si lai guanlin yang resmi jadian tiga bulan yang sama jihoon. Menurut gue, guanlin ini orangnya cuek tapi ya kadang alai juga sama kaya namanya.

\- Lee Daehwi

Temen gue menyebarkan ajaran cabenya ke semua orang.

Dan berakhir gue juga ikut ketularan.

Daehwi ini temen gue yang paling suka dandan.

Dikit-dikit beli lipstik.

Dikit-dikit beli pelembab bibir.

Sampe minggu lalu dia sempet pengen beli kerudung. Astatang.

Suka lupa kodrat kalo dia ini sebenernya laki.

Daehwi itu sebelas dua belas sama bunda. Suka ngegosip tapi sering lempar batu sembunyi tangan. Lambe turah gitu lah, abis gosip sana sini dianya ilang.

Meskipun begitu ada aja yang masih mau sama dia. Kim Samuel, cowok yang terberkati bisa tahan sama cabenya daehwi.

\- Ahn Hyungseob

Sebenernya dia ini sebelas dua belas rempongnya sama daehwi.

Tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia masih mendingan lah.

Hyungseob ini daripada dibilang cabe, dia lebih tepat dibilang unyu sih.

Hobi pout bibir dimana-mana.

Yang gue sayangkan sih orang sekiyowo dia harus berjodoh sama orang dekil macam woojin. Gue setengah gak rela padahal temen unyu gue pacaran sama woojin.

Woojin itu kadang dekil tapi kadang-kadang kerennya kebangetan. Yang bikin gue kurang suka sih karna dia itu mesumnya kuadrat, kan kesian hyungseob yang hobi manyun kena sasaran cipok melulu.

Walaupun kiyut-kiyut begitu, hyungseob itu kalo ngomong bisa pedes loh. Rivalnya ya si jihoon. Kalo lagi baik, jalan berdua apa-apa berdua sampe lupa sama yang lain. Tapi kalo lagi berselisih? Susah urusannya. Hyungseob yang suka ngomong sejujur-jujurnya dan jihoon yang sensitif plus keras kepala bener-bener gak bisa ngalah satu sama lain.

Berakhir gue sama daehwi yang cuman bisa diem nontonin mereka berdua adu bacot kaya kucing garong vs kucing liar.

Dan finally, ini bagian perkenalan gue. Kenalin nih si ganteng tapi manis (kata temen-temen gue) anaknya ayah jonghyun dan bunda minki;

\- Ong Seongwoo

Sebenernya gue rada malu ngomongin diri gue sendiri.

Gue gatau mau ngedeskripsiin diri gue sendiri gimana.

Hobi? Gue gak punya hobi khusus, apalagi sampe ikut hobi mancing kaya ayah. Itu gak gue banget. Gue gak suka nunggu, jadi mancing emang gak cocok buat gue.

Nunggu ikan aja males apalagi nunggu kamu.

Hobi sih gak ada, tapi kalo kesukaan ada.

Gue suka ngelucu, menurut gue orang yang bisa gue bikin ketawa itu sesuatu yang gak bisa dinilai secara material. Ya walaupun gue lebih sering dibilang goblok sama yang laen , tapi gak papa gue ikhlas. Lumayan dosa gue abis diambil mereka semua.

Pas di sekolah dulu gue lumayan pinter sih, masuk sepuluh besar terus. Tapi kalo soal kelakuan gue gak ada bedanya sama anak peringkat terakhir dikelas paling payah. Gak ngerjain tugas, males dengerin guru ngomong, suka bolos, ngisengin anak cewek, hobi ngemil dijam pelajaran, pokoknya ya sama aja lah kaya mereka. Gue aja sampe bingung kenapa gue gak pernah lepas dari peringkat sepuluh.

Kalo di rumah gue hidup biasa-biasa aja. Gak ada yang spesial dirumah. Kamar sempit, hp butut, gak punya ac yang ada kipas angin, sama satu laptop yang dibeliin bokap tahun lalu pas gue baru naik kelas tiga.

Gue itu tipe-tipe orang yang susah tidur tapi gampang kebangun. Bayangin aja gue dulu pernah pas masih sekolah gue seharusnya bisa tidur pake porsi yang tepat karna itu lagi ulangan semester. Tapi yang ada malah sebaliknya, gue susah banget tidur pas malemnya dan ternyata gue bangun bahkan sebelum ayam berkokok pagi itu. Hasilnya ya gue malah nguap berkali-kali pas diruangan.

Intinya ya gue cuman orang biasa yang punya tampang biasa dan dengan kebiasaan yang biasa pula.

Sebenernya gue pengen ngenalin satu orang lagi (yang gak penting-penting amat menurut gue) tapi nyatanya hidupnya banyak terlibat sama gue.

Seorang cowok yang tanpa gue tau bisa ngerubah hidup biasa gue jadi agak lumayan sedikit gak biasa-biasa amat. Cowok yang awalnya pengen gue kebiri karna resenya gak ketulungan, tapi akhirnya malah bikin gue mau sujud syukur karna tuhan udah ngirim dia ke hidup gue.

Cowok itu adalah;

\- Kang Daniel

Harus gue akui dia ganteng. Kaya gue.

Daddyable banget lah buat anak-anak.

Gak banyak yang bisa gue jelasin dari dia.

Soal sifat yang gue tau dia itu; rese, nyebelin, suka seenaknya, gak suka diatur tapi suka ngatur.

Diawal perkenalan gue sama dia hampir gak ada sedikitpun dari dia yang gue suka.

Kecuali dua hal; yang pertama, senyumnya yang entah kenapa selalu bisa bikin gue luluh. Dan yang kedua, pelukan hangat yang sampai sekarang masih gue sukai.

Pelukan hangat? Berarti gue udah pernah dia peluk?

Gak tau.

Kalo lo kepo baca aja cerita gue yang udah kaya diary anak gadis ini.


	2. orang-orangan sawah

Cerita ini berawal di suatu hari jumat yang membosankan (walaupun tiap hari menurut gue sama aja ngeboseninnya) tiba-tiba gak ada angin gak ada hujan bunda nyamperin gue ke kamar.

"mau ikut ke bandara gak?"

Hari itu masih gue inget sekitaran jam setengah 12 pas bunda nanya dengan muka gak santainya.

"ngapain?"

"jemput anaknya om hyunbin di bandara"

Gue mikir. Hari ini itu sebenernya gue sama temen-temen mau jalan tapi dari tadi pagi gue tanyain malah gak ada yang respon. Tai gak tuh.

"ikut!" jawab gue dengan semangat kemerdekaan.

Daripada gue sepi di rumah gak ngapa-ngapain, gak ada ayah juga. Mending ngikut ajalah.

"ntar jam 1an kita berangkatnya, bunda mau makan dulu nih laper. Kamu mau makan juga gak?" bunda udah balik jalan ke dapur.

"ntaran aja bun masih kenyang" jawab gue seadanya. Masih enak tiduran soalnya.

Bermenit-menit main hp sambil dengerin lagu di kamar gak kerasa udah jam 12.15 aja. Dengan males gue ke dapur mau makan.

Perginya emang jam 1 tapi buat orang kaya gue jam segini itu udah harus prepare. Gue termasuk orang yang segala sesuatunya harus disusun secara runtut, maklum gue ini orangnya lemot kalo ngerjain segala hal. Lima belas menit makan, lima belas menit mandi, terus lima belas menit terakhir bisa gue gunain buat nyetrika baju sambil dandan. Gue dandan bukannya buat apa-apa sih, cuman menghindari disangka gembel nyasar aja pas udah disana ntar.

Baru aja gue mau memulai suapan pertama dengan penuh khidmat, gue udah liat bunda muncul dari arah kamar mandi. Mukanya basah, mungkin abis cuci muka.

"yang cepet makannya, dia bentar lagi berangkat. Jangan sampe dia yang nungguin kita" cerocos bunda sambil kalang kabut sendiri. Maklum orang rempong macam minki ini emang gitu.

Nah kan.

Dasar emak–emak.

Katanya jam 1 sekarang belum jam setengah 1 aja udah nyuruh cepet berangkat.

Gue cuman bisa senyum dalam hati. Sedangkan raga gue udah nyuap makanan dengan secepat kilat.

"bunda udah minta tante euki buat jemput kita 15 menit lagi, kita kesana pake mobil dia aja soalnya mobil ayah kamu lagi dipake" sekarang gue liat bunda keluar dari kamar, lagi pake blush on sambil jalan.

Tante eunki ini rumahnya gak jauh dari kita, masih satu komplek kok. Temen ngegosipnya bunda tiap hari sambil nunggu tukang sayur keliling dateng. Gue juga lumayan akrab sama anaknya yang masih kelas 3 smp, si Justin. Justin sering ke rumah soalnya, numpang minum kalo lagi haus pas maen layangan sama temen-temennya.

Dengan gesit gue siap-siap juga. Kegiatan gue yang udah gue atur untuk 45 menit tadi dengan secepat kilat udah gue kelarin dalam waktu 15 menit. Bayangin aja penampilan gue sekarang ancurnya kaya gimana.

Gak bisa bayangin?

Sama, gue juga.

Seperti kata bunda, tepat jam setengah 1 siang itu mobil tante eunki udah nangkring di depan rumah.

Gue masuk ke pintu belakang, sedangkan bunda duduk disamping tante eunki. Mungkin berniat nyempetin ngegosip dulu sepanjang jalan.

Gue cuek aja. Ngambil hp terus selfie.

Sayang (4)

Ong: (mengirim foto)

Ahnhyngsb: kmn u

Parkjihoon: cantik bgt sih gue hari ini

Dedewhwi: gadanta abis

Dedewhwi: kemana ong?

Ong: Ikut nyokap ke bandara

Ahnhyngsb: beli ikan asin ya?

Dedewhwi: bandara itu tmpat service hp cup gak ada ikan asin

Ong: temen lo berdua lg knp hun?

Parkjihoon: abis mkan micin sekilo td abaikan

Parkjihoon: ngapain kebandara ong?

Ong: Gk sih gue ngikut aja drpd dirumah bosen

Ahnhyngsb: mantap ong

Dedewhwi: eh hari ini gmn?

Ahnhyngsb: gatau tanya jihoon tuh

Ahnhyngsb: kan dia yg nraktir hehe

Parkjihoon: cuss

Parkjihoon: jam brp?

Dedewhwi: jam 2an gimana

Ahnhyngsb: ayo aja

Ahnhyngsb: ong lu gmn

Ong: Pengen ikutt

Ong: Tp gue gatau balik jam brp

Parkjihoon: yaudah iya

Parkjihoon: kalo bisa ntar bilang ong

Ong: Ok

Gue berasa pengen teriak-teriak di jok belakang. Gemes sendiri dengan pilihan 'ikut ke bandara' yang gue pilih tadi. Karna ini udah dijalan hampir nyampe dan gue ga mungkin minta anter balik lagi, akhirnya yang bisa gue lakuin cuman berdoa dalam hati semoga pulangnya cepet.

Kita udah sampe bandara. Gue ngerasa asing karna ini emang kali pertamanya gue kesini. Lagian buat apa gue kesini kalo gak ada keperluan. Bilang aja gue norak daripada gue harus jadi orang aneh kurang kerjaan yang pernah kesini cuman sekedar liat-liat doang terus pulang.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, gue ngikutin bunda sama tante eunki jalan di depan. Sampe di samping tempat parkir mereka berhenti, terus duduk trotoar deket pohon.

What?

Duduk lesehan ditrotoar? Gue bukannya gengsi sih. Tapi ya gimana ya, gue ngerasa aneh aja. Di depan kita orang-orang yang lalu lalang pada ngeliatin bunda sama tante eunki yang duduk dengan santainya. Gue mau protes tapi gak jadi, takut malah kena omel bunda. Jadi gue akhirnya cuman bisa berdiri dibelakang bunda sambil main hp.

Gue ngelirik jam tangan gue yang jarumnya udah nunjukin jam 1 lewat pas gue udah mulai risih sama pandangan orang-orang. Lagian gue udah capek berdiri. Ini udah lebih setengah jam kita datang ke sini dan gak ada sedikitpun pergerakan kita yang berubah. Gue masih berdiri, dan bunda sama tante eunki yang masih asik ngegosip duduk di trotoar.

Gue aja sampe bingung ngeliat mereka berdua. Emang gak malu apa diliatin orang-orang begitu?

Gak lama setelah itu gue liat bunda nyoba ngehubungin seseorang, tapi gak dijawab.

"gimana?" Tanya tante eunki.

"masih gak aktif, mungkin masih diatas" jawab bunda yang gue masih denger.

Atas? Atas mana? Atas atap?

"mungkin bentar lagi" dari nadanya bisa gue denger tante eunki juga udah bosen.

"pindah tempat yuk" bunda berdiri. Dia jalan kedepan barengan sama tante eunki. Sedangkan gue cuman bisa ngintilin kaya anak itik.

Gue sempet berangan-angan tempat duduk kali ini lebih elit sedikit daripada yang tadi. Tapi ternyata nggak. Kali ini bunda sama tante eunki duduk di trotoar lagi, bedanya kali ini lebih deket sama gedung-gedung yang ntahlah gue gak tau itu tempat apaan.

Akhirnya karna capek gue nyerah dan ikutan duduk juga. Gue liat tante eunki jalan ngejauhin kita berdua setelah tadi sempet pamitan mau beli minum dulu katanya. Sekarang bukannya kaya ibu dan anak, kita berdua malah kek gelandangan kesasar gak makan satu minggu.

Hah gue pasrah aja, soalnya kaki udah capek berdiri.

"lama banget sih" gumam bunda sendiri sambil ngutak-ngatik hp jadulnya. Ituloh hp yang gak ada kameranya, yang bisanya cuman ngesms sama nelpon doang.

"emang tadi pesawatnya berangkat jam berapa bun?" Tanya gue akhirnya. Heran juga kok sampe sekarang yang ditunggu-tunggu belum dateng juga.

"pas kita berangkat kesini tadi pesawatnya berangkat juga" jawab bunda kalem.

Saat itu juga gue pengen banget gantungin bunda ke pohon pisang deket rumah. Dari rumah ke bandara cuman butuh waktu 15 menit doang, sedangkan dari kotanya om hyunbin kesini? Kurang lebih 1 setengah jam.

Yatuhann

Untung gue masih inget durhaka sama orang tua itu dosa.

Gue pasrah aja sepasrah cewek-cewek yang pengen di naenain dipilem pornonya daehwi.

Gue baru aja pengen ngambil hp gue lagi dari saku saat gue denger seseorang ngajak gue ngomong. Mungkin dia security atau tukang parkir gue juga gak tau. Pokoknya kalo diliat dari muka gitu kaya orang kurang asupan kasih sayang gitu lah.

"dek" panggilnya. Gue ngelirik sedikit sambil senyum sopan.

"iya"

Dalam hati gue udah gak karuan, 'apa gak ada yang lebih berkelas lagi daripada ini yang ngajak gue ngomong? Kenapa harus security muka suram ini ya tuhann kenapa???' batin gue anarkis.

"tujuannya kemana dek?"

"hah?"

"iya, kan ini bagian keberangkatan. Tuh sebentar lagi ada yang mau berangkat, kali aja itu pesawatnya adek"

Seketika gue kaya orang tergoblok sepanjang masa. Orang ganteng mana lagi yang nunggu orang dateng di bagian keberangkatan begini? gue nunggu sampe kiamat pun gak bakalan pernah dateng orangnya. Gue sempet sih tadi baca tulisan 'departure' tadi, tapi karna ya gue jeblok dibahasa inggris jadi gue gak ngerti.

Gue senyum kalem dan dengan kemaluan yang tinggi (maksudnya rasa malu gue) gue ngejawab, "lagi nungguin yang dateng bang"

Tu orang ngangguk paham. Dia mungkin nahan ketawanya dibalik muka kalem nan suramnya. Pengen ketawa tapi gak enak masih dihadapan gue.

"saya kesana dulu ya"

Iya bang, jangan balik lagi ya.

Gue masih merasa sedikit malu walopun abangnya tadi udah gak ada. Gue ngecek jam tangan, udah hampir jam dua. Gue mendesah risih lagi pas ngerasa sekarang itu security sama temen-temennya yang lain pada ngeliatin gue semua. Ntah ngeliat gue karna kegantengan gue atau cuman sekedar ngejek gue dengan tatapannya yang seakan bilang 'liat tuh yang lagi duduk disana pada goblok semua nungguin orang dateng malah ditempat keberangkatan'.

Gue hampir aja suram sebelum akhirnya bunda ngomong,

"kita kesana ong, dia udah nyampe katanya" kata bunda sambil ngejauhin tempat laknat tadi.

Kali ini gue ngikutin bunda yang jalan kegedung yang lain, kali ini gak bakalan salah lagi soalnya tadi sebelum masuk gue udah nerjemahin kata 'arrival' di depan tadi. Dan disini emang tempat buat yang baru pada dateng.

Gue berdiri di depan pintu kaca gitu sama bunda dan tante eunki yang udah dateng. Disini tuh rame banget, mungkin pada nungguin keluarga masing-masing.

"kok lama ya?" Tanya bunda di belakang gue. Gue sekarang emang berdiri paling depan deket pembatas, gak ada sih cuman lagi pengen doang.

"sabar aja ce, palingan masih ngurusin barang di dalem" jawab tante eunki disebelahnya.

Gue ngeliatin satu persatu orang yang keluar dari sana. Mengira-ngira yang mana kah kira-kira anaknya om hyunbin itu.

"bun aku pernah gak sih ketemu sama anaknya om hyunbin?" Tanya gue akhirnya, gue udah balik badan ngadep bunda.

"pernah dulu pas kecil"

"kok aku gak inget ya?"

"iyalah, kamu kan masih bayi"

Yeh pantesan gue lupa, gue nya aja masih bayi.

"dia tua bun?" Tanya gue lagi.

"nggak, dia seumuran sama kamu"

Dalam hati gue bertanya-tanya bagaimana rupa orang yang lagi mereka tunggu-tunggu ini. Ganteng kaya om hyunbin juga kah?

"tuh orangnya!"

Gue buru-buru ngebalik badan lagi. Dari yang gue liat seorang cowok dengan rambut coklatnya melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah kita sedangkan tangan kirinya narik satu koper gede.

"assalamualaikum tante" katanya pas udah deket sama kita. Dia ngambil tangan bunda terus salaman.

Sedangkan gue masih aja ngeliatin cowok itu. Dia make kaos putih yang dipaduin sama kemeja garis-garis, sedangkan celananya dia pake jeans hitam robek-robek. Mukanya ganteng, senyumnya bagus, gue rada tertarik sama gigi kelincinya, terus stylenya juga lumayan.

"ong ngapain disitu! Cepet sini kita pulang" teriak bunda yang nyadarin dari lamunan unfaedah gue tadi. Buru-buru gue jalan di belakang bunda yang sekarang lagi rangkul-rangkulan sama anaknya om hyunbin tadi.

Di mobil, bunda sama tante eunki tetep di posisi kaya tadi. Gue juga, masih duduk samping jendela kaya tadi. Bedanya sekarang ada cowok bongsor yang duduk di samping gue. Dari yang gue liat sih bahunya jauh lebih lebar dari gue, bikin badan dia kaya cowok manly gitu.

Jadi gue nggak manly maksudnya? Ya gak gitu. Gue juga manly kok. (sombong)

Bunda yang duduk di depan noleh ke belakang. Tepatnya ke cowok di samping gue.

"niel gimana kabar mamah sama papahmu?" Tanya bunda. Sekarang gue ikut ngeliatin juga.

"baik tante, mereka titip salam buat tante sekeluarga" dari yang gue denger cowok ini suaranya rada serak-serak gitu. Tipikal suara cowok banget lah.

Eh ini bukan berarti suara gue melambai ya.

"oh iya, salamin balik dari tante ya. Ngomong-ngomong kamu udah makan belum?"

Gue dengernya setengah ngiri. Sama cowok ganteng aja ditanyain makan, giliran gue yang anaknya aja nggak.

Bisa gue liat cowok di sebelah gue ini senyum sedikit, "udah kok tadi sebelum berangkat ke sini tan"

Menurut gue sih ini cowok baik-baik aja. Sopan pula.

"nanti kalo laper bilang ke tante ya, tante udah masak banyak soalnya buat kamu" bunda udah mulai centil lagi.

Cowok ini ketawa bentar, "siap tan, makanan tante pasti enak"

Nilai plus, dia cowok yang bisa ngambil hati orang-orang.

Bunda yang tadi menelnya udah kumat sekarang malah kaya cacing kepanasan. Gue yang males denger kelanjutan obrolan garing mereka cuman acuh tak acuh.

Karna gue emang bukan tipe orang yang bisa langsung sok akrab sama orang yang baru gue temuin, akhirnya gue ngebuang muka aja ke jendela. Gue ngambil hp di saku, pas gue liat jam udah jam 02.18 aja. Fix gue ditinggal ini.

Sayang (4)

Ong: PING!!!

Ong: Gue gak bisa ikut njir

Ong: Masih dijalan ini

Ahnhyngsb: hooh ong

Parkjihoon: iya gpp

Parkjihoon: mayan duit gue ada sisa dikit

Ong: Gue pgn ikut anjay

Dedewhwi: sabar aja ya gk dpt traktiran

Dedewhwi: hehe

Ong: Kok sedih gue bacanya

Parkjihoon: Alhamdulillah

Gua duduk dengan gusar. Gue pengen lanjut cuap-cuap lagi di grup ngeluarin seluruh isi hati gue. Tapi keburu gue denger ada yang ngomong.

"eh"

Gue noleh ke samping. Itu cowok sekarang lagi ngeliatin gue.

"hah?" respon gue seadanya.

Dia ngulurin tangannya ke gue. Walopun bingung, tetep gue sambut.

"kenalin gue kang Daniel" katanya sambil senyum. Tapi yang gue tangkep tu cowok seakan ngomong penuh kesombongan lewat matanya; 'kenalin gue cowok paling ganteng yang bakalan bisa bikin luluh siapapun, kang daniel'

Gue ngangguk sedikit tengsin, "gue ong. Ong seongwoo"

Sudut pandang gue tentang orang bernama Daniel ini masih baik-baik aja sebelum dia lanjut ngomong,

"kok pake sandal jepit? Gak mampu beli sneakers kaya gue ya?"

Shit.

Rese ni orang.

Songong bat elah.

Gue ngelirik ke bawah, tepatnya kearah sepatu yang dipake cowok rese itu. Yang gue liat dia make sepatu adidas. Gak tau adidas apaan, yang baru kah atau yang lama, karna gue orangnya kudet jadi yang gue tangkep cuman merk adidasnya doang.

Gue merasa terhina.

Anak ayahanda jonghyun si direktur yang kekayaannya melimpah tapi pelit ini dibilang gak mampu beli sepatu buluk kaya punya dia? Oh my goat, plis ya gue beli sepuluh yang kaya gitu juga bisa!

"suka suka gue lah!" kata gue gak terima.

"pakaian lo juga, mau ke bandara apa ke sawah?"

Setan.

Gue ngelirik outfit gue hari ini. Celana jeans hitam dan kemeja silver kegedean.

Gak ada yang aneh kok. Biasa aja padahal, lagian emang petani mana yang mau ke sawah make baju begitu? Kalo gue make celana olahraga sekolah bekas terus pake baju yang biasa dikasih partai-partai pas kampaye, baru bisa dibilang pengen ke sawah!

"maksud lo apa?" rasanya gue pengen teriak pas nanya, tapi takut ntar tante eunki kaget terus banting setir ke jalanan. Kan gue belom siap mati ganteng.

Bisa gue liat cowok rese ini ketawa ngeremehin gitu, "maksud gue lo kaya orang-orangan sawah!"

Fag yu beach.

Tangan gue gatel pengen nonjok.

Pengen banget gue bikin muka cowok disamping gue ini babak belur. Tapi gak jadi, takut kena bogem duluan. Abisnya badan dia lebih gede dari gue sih aelah.

Ini hari pertama gue ketemu, dan dia udah sukses bikin tekanan darah gue tinggi. Gue ngalah aja, males nyahut omongan orang rese macam si Daniel ini.

Gue nyender ke kursi sambil ngegalauin nasib gue hari ini. Udah ditinggal, gak dapet traktiran, ditambah dengan pertemuan gue dengan orang rese ini.

Lengkap sudah.

Satu kalimat yang terlintas di pikiran gue saat itu; 'tau begini mendingan gue gak ikut sama sekali. jurig.'


End file.
